stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Stone Seabreeze
Stone Seabreeze is a rock star, famous surfer and a former guest of the hotel. He apparently can be very forgiving. Lo lied about dating him, and later when Fin and Emma saw them with his actual girlfriend, Lo told them that he was cheating on her. That caused a very angry Fin and Emma to play pranks on him. Trivia *Stone plays the guitar, as seen in "Chum Music". *He is a very good surfer but is never seen surfing. *His real girlfriend broke up with him when she thought that he was cheating on her. Gallery S1 E15 Stone says "BC bear, what now?".png S1 E15 Lo tells Stone "We give one to all of our guests. Bye!".png S1 E15 Lo tells Stone "It's a traditional BC bear hug".png S1 E15 Lo hugs Stone.png S1 E15 Stone says "Cool".png S1 E15 Lo tells Stone Seabreeze "I just wanted to welcome you to the hotel".png S1 E15 Lo greets Stone Seabreeze "Hello, Mr Seabreeze,".png S1 E15 Stone Seabreeze says "Cool, thanks, dudes".png S1 E15 The Tropical Tan Models stand next to Stone Seabreeze "Seabreeze, you're awesome! Oh, my gosh, Seabreeze".png S1 E15 Bummer says "All employees will maintain VIP distance from this Seabreeze guy".png S1 E15 Lo Photoshops an image of her onto the photo of Stone she took earlier.png S1 E15 Stone sits on the trip back to the hotel.png S1 E15 Lo takes a photo of Stone.png S1 E15 Stone relaxes after Lo leaves.png S1 E15 Lo says "Silly me" as she leaves Stones seat.png S1 E15 Lo looks around saying "Are there? Oh, right".png S1 E15 Stone tells Lo "You know, there are other seats on the bus".png S1 E15 The Kahuna gets ready to leave.png S1 E15 Bummer yells "STRIKE!".png S1 E15 Bummer talks to the crowd "So sorry for the delay. Ha-ha. The show will resume very shortly".png S1 E15 Fin, Emma and Lo quickly leave the stage when they see Bummer arrive.png S1 E15 Fin, Emma and Lo hug Stone.png S1 E15 Stone tells Lo "If they promise to stop trying to kill me, then we're cool, OK?".png S1 E15 Stone tells Lo "Look, I guess your friends were just being loyal".png S1 E15 Lo tells Stone "because you're the deal, dude".png S1 E15 Stone says "Whoa! These two have been ruining my life because they thought we were dating?".png S1 E15 Lo says "I never dated Stone Seabreeze".png S1 E15 Stone calls for security.png S1 E15 Lo tells the truth "I have... ..an announcement to make".png S1 E15 Stone says "Huh? What the heck is a commitment necklace?".png S1 E15 Lo tells Stone "Not you - them!" as she looks towards Emma and Fin.png S1 E15 Stone tells Lo "Hey, if you don't like my singing, just don't come to the show".png S1 E15 Lo runs up to Stone saying "I won't let you do this!".png S1 E15 Stone walks onto the stage.png S1 E15 Stone continues to run around "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!".png Category:Characters Category:Hotel Guests Category:Surfers Category:Article stubs Category:Minor Characters Category:Article stubs Category:One-Time Characters Category:Males Category:Musicians Category:Galleries Category:Brunettes